


Septiplier Farm au

by orphan_account



Category: Jacksepticeye x Markiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Mark x Jack, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Septiplier on a farm. No youtube stuff, just working and living on a farm.





	1. Chapter 1

[[ This story talks about slavery, that might be a heavy topic for you, so be warned. This is more modern day slavery, but before technology. If you have any issues, please tell me, but don't get mad at me from this please explain your reasoning and I will come to a reasonable middle ground with you. Thank you for understanding! ]]

 

"Dad! This isn't fair!" Mark pouted at dinner, "I don't want to!" Mark was acting childish for an 18 year old.

"I told you that once you were eighteen you had to work to get paid. You need to learn these life lessons early." Mark's dad said. Mark's dad, Dave, was a good father but took his lessons so seriously. Mark just wanted to sleep and go play with his friends. Dave was going to make Mark work on the farm with the other workers that his dad owned. This was so unfair! "I just want you to know Mark, that a bought a few new workers and while you are working I want you to teach them how it works on this farm. Can you do that?" Dave asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Who are the new people?" Mark wondered. 

Dave responded with, "I believe one of them is named Jack, they said he hadn't worked on a farm before. The other two are Marcie and Keith, they both have been working on farms for a while. They should know what the general expectations are. Work on training Jack." Mark sighed an over exaggerated sigh.

"Fine." Mark said, getting up from the table. Mark left his dishes on the table for the servant to pick up and clean. Mark climbed up the stairs to his room and fell onto his premade bed. Tomorrow was going to be so boring for Mark. "Ugh why do I have to work for my dad?" Mark said aloud to no one, "I am going to have to make this fun while I'm trying this new _Jack_ kid." Mark wasn't planning on dealing with work, I guess he was going to have to make Jack do it for him. That is what he is for, isn't it? Mark smiled to himself.

~Time skippy~

Mark awoke in the morning, his clothes ironed and folded on his dresser. Mark showered and got dressed. Today was going to be interesting, hopefully he could screw with Jack. He walked out and headed towards the big barn where the work hands slept. Jack awaited him outside. Mark was wearing not such nice clothes to fit in, which didn't work as well as he had hoped. Everyone knew who he was and steered clear of him. Mark approached Jack, "I'm supposed to show you the ropes of how to work on this farm. You seem older, why haven't you worked on a farm before?" Mark asked. "My family is in debt so they sold me for money. If I ever work myself to freedom, I won't be going back home." Jack said, looking at the ground. "Alright, well let's get started, I'll show you around the farm and then we will start with cleaning the barn. Got it?" Mark was so ready to make this new pig do all his work.

~Time skippy again! sorry!~

Mark and Jack were at the barn now. "Alright, start sweeping the floor, don't miss anything. Do not even miss a single piece of dust. Than after that wash the walls, inside and out. Use the ladders outside to get higher up." Mark said, "You have the rest of the day until 5." Mark sat in a chair in the doorway. Jack didn't walk away yet. "Why haven't you started Jack?" Mark asked him angrily.

"What are you going to work on while I'm working?" Jack asked, which was a mistake on his part. Mark laughed, a few of the other workers around them eyed Jack.

"I will be watching you, making sure you are doing it right." Mark smirked.

"That's not fair! I have to do all this work and you are just going to sit back and relax all day! You should be helping with this work too!" Jack was yelling at Mark. Mark stood up, furrowing his brows, and glaring at Jack. Mark balled his fists, but then another worker walked in between Mark and Jack. The worker pulled Jack with them into the barn.

"What the hell are you doing?! I know you are new, but you can't go around yelling at the owners son!" Jack stepped back, this guy was the owner's son? _Why did I not know this._ "You better go back to Mark and apologize." Jack walked back out there, his head down. He approached Mark and looked up, "I'm sor-"

Mark punched him in the face, Jack fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. Jack stood back up and held his nose. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked back to you like that. I'll start working." Jack already hated working for such a jerk.

Mark grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt, pulling him towards himself. "I'm glad you know your place, pig. I like your obedience, I think I'll have you hang around me often." Mark gritted through his teeth. Placing Jack down, Mark sat back in his chair. "Come on, get to work, Jack. I want to see that body sweating." Mark laughed at himself. Jack walked away and grabbed a broom to sweep. _Mark was going to make this hell every_ _day of his life. Why did_ _Mark have to find interest in him. Now there is no avoiding that asshole, I'm going to have to see him every day and do his work for him. Now he is sexualizing me, why is this my life now? I will never forgive my family fro making me go through this._ Jack finished sweeping. Jack walked over to Mark with the broom.

"I finished sweeping. I'm going to start washing the walls." Jack said, setting the broom against the wall.

"Pick up that broom. You aren't done sweeping until I say you are." Mark walked into the barn with Jack following behind him. "There is dust everywhere! Do you know how to sweep a floor?!" Mark turned around, "Go get a bucket of water and a scrub brush!" Mark yelled at Jack. Jack scrambled away searching for what he needed. He came back and set it down on the ground. "Pick up the broom and but it away, don't just leave it on the floor! You are so useless. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"No sir, I won't make the mistake next time." Jack said quickly. Mark was happy Jack was learning so quickly. Jack put the broom back where he found it, then scuttled back to Mark. Jack hated this treatment, but was also scared he might get worse punishment than just a swift punch.

"Hands and knees." Mark commanded. Jack shook his head and looked up confused. "Ugh, you don't understand anything. Get on your hands and knees. Now." Jack fell to his knees and bent over onto his hands. Mark squatted down and lifted Jack's chin. Jack didn't look Mark in the eyes. "You look like my pet. You look like a puppy, eventually I will make you beg. Now get to work, I want you to scrub every inch of this barn. Do not sleep until the walls, floor, and roof are done. Once you finish you can sleep in this barn, not with the others, you won't get a blanket or pillow. You should be happy it isn't winter time." Mark walked off, leaving Jack to clean.

Jack started scrubbing. _Now I'm being treated like a dog. What does Mark want with me? Does he do this with anyone else? That dumbass is messing around with me. Why do I have to sleep in this barn? This is bad, how am I supposed to work while in fear of my "Master". Why does this disgusting monster own me. I have to leave as soon as possible._ jack scrubbed and scrubbed. He didn't stop, from one end of the barn to the other. When he finally finished scrubbing, he looked outside. You could see the stars shining brightly, and the moon high in the sky. jack could barely keep his eyes open and was struggling to put everything back. When Jack finished putting the tools away he found some Hay in a pile and laid on it. Falling asleep with no comfort. Hay poked him from all angles.

In the middle of the night, Mark got up from his bed and started creeping down the stairs. His goal was to not make a sound. Once Mark reached the outside of the barn Jack was in, he silently slid the door open. Mark was searching for Jack and found him on some hay. Mark placed his hand over Jack's mouth, waking him up and muffling his scream. "Don't make a sound or you will be whipped across the back tomorrow." Mark whispered into his ear. Jack nodded in agreement, as Mark removed his hand. "Now, you aren't going to struggle while I have my fun." Mark leaned into Jack, getting ready to do what he pleased. Jack grabbed Mark's waist, holding onto Mark's hips, making sure they didn't come any closer. Mark raised a hand and punched Jack. "How dare you touch me with out me telling you to!" Mark raised his fist again, hitting Jack over and over until Jack passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I have been really busy these past two weeks, hopefully this next week I will be able to write more.

Jack awoke in the morning, his head hurt and he was extremely tired. Someone was shaking him, Jack couldn't focus on them. It was some other person who worked along with Jack. "You have to get up! You're going to be in so much trouble!" Jack pushed the stranger away, sitting up and grabbing his head. Jack could barely keep his eyes open and felt like his head was swelling. Jack placed his hand on his forehead and felt a bump and dried blood. "Hurry, you must go, Mr. Fischbach will be mad if he finds out you slept in!" The stranger grabbed Jack's free hand and pulled him up. Jack stumbled and tried to grasp at some balance. Jack just wanted to go back to sleep. Jack was dragged around to the front of the barn, the sun hurt his eyes. When they suddenly stopped, Jack just about fell over onto the ground.

"Where were you this morning, Jack?" Mark asked. Jack looked in the direction Mark's voice came from. His eyes were still half closed and Mark looked like a blob. Jack fell to the ground, into a sitting position.

"I was still sleeping. I didn't get much sleep last night since I scrubbed the whole barn and you beat me to sleep in the middle of the night." Some of the workers around them looked at Jack. He laid back and relaxed in the grass. Jack knew Mark was going to be pissed at him, it was going to happen no matter what Jack said. He opened an eye and glanced at Mark, Mark looked like steam was coming out of his ears. "Calm down, Mark. It's nothing to fuss over." Jack said as he laughed.

Mark was pissed. How could some peasant, some worker, laugh in his face. This runt was embarrassing him! "You're coming with me, Jack." Mark walked over and grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt. Mark dragged Jack behind him as he headed into the field of grown plants. No one was around and the plants were tall enough that no one would see them. Mark threw Jack to the ground and pinning him there with his knee. "If you get to embarrass me, I will make you feel the same feeling." Mark gently cradled Jack's face with his hands, slowly leaning in.

"No! Stop! Why are you doing this to me!?" Jack screamed in the middle of the plants. "Get off of me!" Jack raised his arms and started struggling against him, pushing Mark off. Mark got off of him and sat on the ground. Jack started to scooch away, shuffling further from Mark.

"No, stay. I don't want you to leave." Mark pleaded. Jack sat back down, facing away from him. Jack just wanted to leave and not talk to this creep. "Do you hate me?" Mark asked.

Jack didn't want to respond, he didn't even want to be sitting there, of course, he hated Mark. Is that what Mark wants to hear? I don't want to make things worse for myself. "No." Mark smiled and launched himself towards Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack and squeezed him.

"Yay! I'm so glad you like me!" Mark cheered. Jack sat still and accepted what was coming. Jack hated this. _Why did Mark have such an affection for him out of all people. I'm supposed to be doing work right now, and all I'm doing is sitting in a field with a pervert hugging me._ Jack shrugged Mark off of him and stood up.

"Can I go now? I have to actually do work, unlike you." Jack stated harshly. Mark stood up behind him and pushed Jack over, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"Yeah, you can, but you better not talk to me in that harsh tone again. Got it?" Mark commanded. Jack brushed the dirt and sand off of him and stood up again, starting to head out of the field.

"Got it."

Mark followed Jack, smiling along the way. "Come see me after you finish up work, I will be on the porch of my house. Better be good the rest of the day." Mark said, skipping alongside Jack. _What did Mark mean by being good, what did he need me for? This is the first time I don't want to finish my work._ Jack walked away from Mark as soon as there was an exit.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Jack finished up his work, taking as much time out of the day as possible. _If I take long enough, maybe I can wait that bastard out. Hopefully he will give up and I won't have to deal with him._ Jack avoided going to see Mark for the night. When night came, Jack was lying down with the rest of the workers. They had all fallen asleep, Jack was still wide awake. Jack couldn't fall asleep, he was too scared of Mark showing up. Mark has been very forceful with getting what he wants. Jack didn't go see him, and now Mark could come to the barn and do whatever he wanted in the middle of the night. _What if Mark takes it to far, what am I going to do to stop him. He is stronger than me, Mark could just physically force me into complying. I should have visited him, I am so dumb!_ Jack was sweating and panting.

Mark was pissed. Mark saw Jack avoiding him all day. He skipped dinner and waited until the middle of the night to visit Jack himself. Mark snuck into the barn once again. Sitting on top of Jack, knees on either side of his waist, Mark looked down at Jack's sleeping body. He placed his hand over Jack's mouth and plugged his nose, stopping his breathing to wake him up. Mark pressed his hand harder onto jack's mouth so his screaming wasn't loud. Removing his hand from Jack's nose, he let him breathe and told him to get up and walk with him.

Jack started grabbing his clothes. "No, you won't be needing those." Jack set his clothes down and stood up in a T-shirt and underwear. "But it's freezing outside!" Jack protested. Mark smiled and pulled Jack along with him. Once they reached the back of the barn where no one could hear them, Mark pushed jack to the ground and leaned into him. "Like I said, you won't be needing those clothes. So how about you take them off now." Mark laughed and started tugging at the hem of Jack's shirt.

Jack pushed Mark hard, failing at getting him off. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to have sex with me? You are gay aren't you?" Jack asked, pulling his shirt away from Mark's grip. Mark was forceful with all of his actions and kept grabbing at Jack.

"Of course we are going to have sex. I told you to be good and see me later. You agreed, so here we are. You are gay as well since you said yes." Mark started sucking on Jack's neck, tugging at his skin.

"I didn't agree to have sex, and I'm not gay! You're just a faggot!" Jack shouted. Mark bit Jack's neck making him squeak. This made Mark furious, he wrapped a hand around Jack's throat, forcing him to choke. Jack grabbed at Mark's wrists choking out a few cut-off words. Mark pulled down Jack's underwear and watched his horrified face as he struggled. "Better comply, Jack, there is a whip in the barn, and I will use it if I need to." Mark shoved in dry and smiled.

Jack was crying and was embarrassed. He didn't look Mark in the eyes, "This is rape, Mark!" Jack cried out.

"You are supposed to call me Sir!" Mark yelled at him. Mark pulled out, covering up and forcing Jack to look him in the eyes.

"What's the point of calling you Sir, when no matter what I do it will end up bad for me." Jack uttered. Turning his head sideways. Jack was happy that it was over, but he wasn't going to get his pride back.

"I'll be back with the whip. This was a mistake on your part, I'll make it so you never forget that." Mark said, leaving Jack on the ground in a wet puddle.


	5. I am not continuing this.

This work will not be continued. I apologize if you liked this fic.


End file.
